


pipe the fuck down, asshole vol 2

by copperwings



Series: five word prompts [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Hook-Up, M/M, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, nightclub sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: The prompt was Otayuri with "pipe the fuck down, asshole."-In which Otabek and Yuri have a casual hook-up thing going on and they end up having sex in a nightclub bathroom.





	pipe the fuck down, asshole vol 2

**Author's Note:**

> There was a [list of five word prompts](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/post/162352314184/five-word-prompts) on tumblr. I'm gathering the prompts here from tumblr so they're easier to find.

Somehow they end up having sex in a nightclub bathroom. Otabek texted him just an hour earlier, asking if he was out and about, and Yuri simply sent back the name of the nightclub.

Otabek appeared less than forty minutes after Yuri’s text and all it took was one dance on the floor, with Yuri grinding his ass against Otabek’s crotch, and then Otabek dragged him into the bathroom and kissed him against the door while locking it.

So now they’re in the bathroom, which luckily is not one of the trashy ones but actually a pretty nice one, just one big stall with a marble counter and a kind of tacky gold-framed mirror on the wall.

Otabek has come prepared, sliding lube and condoms out of his breast pocket with a smirk as he shrugs his jacket off and hangs it on a hook on the wall. He kisses Yuri against the marble counter while his hands unbutton Yuri’s jeans and palm Yuri’s cock through his boxers.

A few minutes later Yuri grips the edge of the marble counter, his jeans peeled down to his knees, and watches through the mirror as Otabek’s fingers scissor him open in a way that’s rough and feels sinfully good.

“Oh, fuck,” Yuri gasp when Otabek’s fingers brush over his prostrate. His cock twitches at the sensation. He grinds back against the fingers. “I’m ready, just fucking—“

Otabek’s fingers retreat, and Yuri watches in the mirror’s reflection as Otabek rips open a condom package and rolls one on his dick. Yuri recalls being sore for two days after their last encounter, and he’s already anticipating the burn and drag of Otabek’s cock inside him.

Otabek pushes the head of his cock into Yuri, and they both gasp. Yuri sees his own pupils blown wide in the mirror, sees how Otabek squeezes his eyes shut tightly as he slowly pushes in all the way.

Otabek stops for a moment and opens his eyes, looks down between them.

“Yeah I know my ass looks and feels good, fucking move already,” Yuri quips, shifting his hips a bit forward so Otabek slides out just a fraction of an inch.

Otabek’s gaze moves up so he’s looking directly at Yuri in the mirror. “As you wish,” he retorts and pulls back. Yuri anticipates the slam before it comes, bracing himself against the counter, and he’s not disappointed. Otabek thrusts forward in a motion that nearly pushes Yuri headfirst into the mirror, no matter how well he anticipated it. The moan that rips out of Yuri’s throat is anything but quiet, probably loud enough to be heard outside the door, but he can’t bring himself to care. Otabek pulls back and thrusts again, starting a steady rhythm of charge and retreat.

Yuri moves his leg a bit, shifts his hips, searches for a better angle. When he finds it he anchors his feet and stays put, only moving his hips forward and backward to meet Otabek’s thrusts. Otabek’s cock is slamming into him and brushing against his prostrate on every thrust. It’s not a dead-on smack into the prostrate just yet, because Yuri wants to save that for later.

Otabek moans quietly as he pushes into Yuri, fingers digging into Yuri’s hips. Yuri bites his lip to not shout out loud. Otabek’s thrusts are getting less regulated; quicker and more intense. Yuri knows the signs, so he reaches a hand down and grabs his own cock, pumping it in time with the thrusts. Otabek detaches one hand from his hip, reaches forward and brings his own hand over Yuri’s. “Fuck, you feel so good,” Otabek says in a rough voice. “I’m close.”

Yuri changes the angle of his hips again, and this time Otabek’s cock presses dead-on into his prostrate on every push. Otabek’s hand is around his cock, and Yuri fucking sees stars as they keep moving, sweaty-slick and panting.

He’s pretty sure he screams Otabek’s name when he comes and Otabek keeps fucking him through it. Yuri spills on the counter and into the sink, and a few thrusts later Otabek pulses and comes as well, buried deep into his ass. Otabek is quiet when he comes, like he always is, just his heavy breathing revealing the intensity of his orgasm.

Otabek has just pulled out and is tying the condom when there is a bang on the door. “Pipe the fuck down, assholes! Or better yet, get a fucking room so others can use the fucking bathroom, too!”

Yuri laughs while he cleans himself and the counter and then pulls his jeans up. Otabek straightens his clothes and dons the jacket, pushing the lube back into his breast pocket.

Instead of slinking out of the bathroom in embarrassment, Yuri steps out like a fucking winner and cocks an eyebrow at the guy standing behind it. “Jealous?” he asks with a grin. Behind him Otabek is chuckling either at Yuri’s remark or at the guy’s sour expression.

Of course, that’s when someone comes back with the bouncer, who promptly throws them out of the club and tells them to not show their faces around there anymore.

“Douche,” Yuri spits as they are walked out the doors and ushered toward the street beside the rope barrier where a line of people is waiting to get in and gawking at the scene.

The bouncer doesn’t say anything, just points a finger, and Yuri shrugs, walks out like he owns the place despite having just been thrown out.

Once they are across the street, he turns to Otabek and quirks an eyebrow. “So, where’s round two?”

Otabek’s smile is mischievous. “I guess that depends on what place do you want to get banned from next.”


End file.
